


Red

by Kalloway



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Everybody Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21590602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: And then Milo shows up and needs Hyoga's help with a very important shopping expedition.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taichara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/gifts).



> "This is for taichara, it is silliness but also part of a larger fic idea that will get written some day. ^^;; Possibly with more seriousness, possibly not. "
> 
> November 12, 2011

Hyoga could do a lot of things. He could take a lot of punishment. He could survive...

He couldn't, however, deal with his current predicament. It had started out quite okay, but then...

Milo, fluffy and half-frozen once he'd paused long enough to realize it was winter in Japan, mysteriously showing up on his doorstep - alive? That he could handle - in fact it was wonderful. He had an extra coat, after all, and a scarf, and plenty of warm soup... It was a little awkward to now be the same age as Milo, since a few years had passed, and he was out of practice with every language but Japanese, which left him struggling with Milo's rapid, excited Greek. But he could handle that...

And learning that in a week or so, Camus would would be back? That he could definitely handle.

However... Milo dragging him to a drugstore to look through the entire makeup department to find the right shade of red for Camus's nails and lips? Could not handle. Definitely not when everyone in the entire store was staring at Milo, who was thankfully speaking in Greek so that gems like 'I had to wash it off enough times, I should remember...' remained between them. And each time Milo said it, he used it in reference to a different body part and it just got worse and worse...

Hyoga wanted the floor to swallow him, but it didn't. He wondered if any of the others were dealing with similar-but-certainly-not-the-same. He'd definitely forgotten the entire range of expressions that Milo was capable of, though he'd never expected to see them again and certainly not while comparing nail polish shades.

And, despite a timid clerk finally offering her assistance and Hyoga attempting to translate between her and Milo, an hour later they still couldn't agree on a color.

Hyoga couldn't handle it...


End file.
